Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) has been used to create a variety of complex nanoscale-sized structures since the conception of DNA nanotechnology in 1982. The process of producing nucleic acid nanostructures typically involves folding of a long single strand of viral DNA aided by multiple smaller “staple” strands. These shorter staple strands bind the longer strand in various locations, resulting in the formation of an arbitrary two-dimensional or three-dimensional nanostructure.